Listen To Teacher
by ChasetheMourning
Summary: Byakuya teaches Grimmjow a lesson he wont soon forget


The school bell rang, signaling the end of class. "Remember to read over Act I of Medea so we can discuss it tomorrow, kids!" Byakuya Kuchiki told his English students.

Grimmjow slowly got out of his desk, which always seemed to be too small for him. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his uniform pants and yawned.

"Mr. Jaegerjaques." Byakuya said.

"Huh?" the slacker teen turned to his teacher, and unenthusiastic expression on his face.

"You've been slacking off lately. I was thinking that perhaps you should get a tutor." Mr. Kuchiki suggested.

"Mr. K, I don't really care about my grades. It's a waste of time!" Grimmjow exclaimed.

"Don't say such things Grimmjow! It isn't a waste of time! Grades are important for your future! You're a smart young man. I'll even stay after to tutor you if you want. You can bring up your grades in no time!"

The teen sighed. "Ok, I'll let ya tutor me."

"Great!" Byakuya smiled. "I just know you'll love it!"

The delinquent rolled his eyes and walked to his next class. He could care less about improving his grades but it did give him the opportunity to be alone with his teacher. His horny little mind imagined his fingers threading themselves through Byakuya's soft, long, black hair while his lips rained down the man's pale chest. He would take off those super tight, cute little khaki's the older man always wore and-

Grimmjow shifted his weight uncomfortably, feeling a growth start in his pants. Maybe tutoring wouldn't be such a bad idea after all.

XXX

Grimmjow rested his chin on his hand and let out a bored sigh. He only had five more minutes until his last period class ended and he could see Mr. K. All day long he had been day dreaming of a possible sexual rendezvous with his teacher. He walked to several classes holding his binder in front of his pants, hoping no one noticed his full erection.

Finally the bell rang. Grimmjow rushed to be the first one out. His feet couldn't seem to move fast enough to get to Byakuya's classroom. The sophisticated teacher was busy erasing the day's lesson from his dry erase board.

"Um…Mr. K? I'm here." Grimmjow called into the classroom.

"Oh hello, Grimmjow. Please take a seat." Byakuya smiled.

Grimmjow smirked as he sauntered over to Byakuya's chair behind his wooden desk. He sat down, with his legs spread open, ready for the day's lesson.

The beautiful teacher turned around, his eyes instantly falling onto Grimmjow's crotch. "Grimmjow, are you okay?" He questioned. The heat in his cheeks was slowly beginning to rise.

"Just peachy." the young boy cooed. "Why?"

"Um…well when I said take a seat I meant over there. At the desks." Byakuya pointed to the empty rows of uniforms tables and chairs.

"Oh." the teen stood up, clearly towering over Byakuya. The teacher only looked up and smiled.

"Let's start today's lesson, shall we?" He picked up his teacher's copy of the English textbook and began flipping through pages.

Grimmjow gently pushed away a loose strand of Byakuya silky hair behind his ear. His fingers traced the older man's cheek and jaw line. "You're so beautiful. You're different than anyone I've ever been with." he whispered.

"And what do you mean by that?" Byakuya questioned. He could feel himself blushing and backed away as quickly as he could.

"What I mean is you're a man. You've got a lot more experience than I do." Grimmjow cooed.

"Of course I do! I've been teaching since I got out of college. You barely pay attention in class!" the teacher chuckled.

"No, Mr. K. I mean, you've got more experience with men." Grimmjow ran his thumb across Byakuya's full bottom lip before he placed a kiss on the lips he had been day dreaming about. Byakuya's eyes went wide with shock. He dropped the textbook, suddenly, making the thousand page book fall onto Grimmjow's foot.

"Aw! Shit!" Grimmjow pulled away quickly and grabbed onto his foot, trying to soothe the pain. The teacher stumbled back and touched his lips, still surprised by it all. He then realized the pain he had caused his student.

"Oh god! Grimmjow, I'm so sorry! Here, sit down!" Byakuya sat the hurting teen down in his swivel chair, leaning closer to check his foot.

Grimmjow caressed his cheek and smiled. "Baby, it's okay. I'm fine."

Byakuya sighed. "Grimmjow, you are my student. I'm you're teacher. Nothing more. Nothing less. You can't just go around kissing me like that! It's inappropriate."

"But I'm eighteen! It's okay! You won't get in trouble!"

"I'm sorry Grimmjow but you have to leave now."

"But-" the student protested.

"No. Please leave." Byakuya replied sternly.

"Mr. K!" the younger boy pleaded. But Byakuya had already had enough.

"NO! Now get out!" the man shouted.

Grimmjow got up from the chair and angrily hobbled out of the classroom, leaving Byakuya to sigh. He had always had students that were dedicated to him, but this! This was different.

XXX

Byakuya sat on his couch with a glass of red wine. He had let his hair down and changed into some comfortable clothes after coming home from work. Just as he was about to turn on his TV. and relax there was a knock at the door.

"Goddammit! Who the hell could that be?" he got up from the comfy couch and stalked to the door. He opened it revealing Grimmjow, soaked from head to toe. He must have been running in the downpour of rain.

"Grimmjow? What are you doing here? Are you okay?" Byakuya questioned. Eh wondered if he should call the boy's parents.

"Mr. K! I'm sorry!" the teen said in between heavy breaths.

"Come in here! You're going to catch a cold! What were you thinking running around in the rain like that?"

Grimmjow stepped into the tiny apartment and cursed himself for even coming, but he couldn't stop thinking about his teacher. Byakuya swallowed hard as he stared at the young boy's chest. Now he understood why straight men loved wet t-shirt contests. Grimmjow's soaked white wife beater clung to every muscle on his torso and exposed his harden pink nipples.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't stop thinking about you…" the boy whispered, ashamed.

Byakuya frowned. "I told you already this cant work between us."

Grimmjow pushed back his wet hair and looked away. "Look, I never fall for a guy like this but…you're different!"

"Take off your clothes." Byakuya commanded.

"Well that was easy!" Grimmjow smirked as he unbuttoned his plaid over shirt.

"No, you have to change into something dry. Follow me. I'll show you to the bathroom." Byakuya walked into the bathroom by his bedroom with Grimmjow following behind, like a lost puppy. The teacher took out a fresh towel and handed it to his student, who was already half nude. "I'll um…get you a change of clothes. I should have something that fits you."

Once Byakuya left, Grimmjow proceeded to undress. When the man came back he could see that perfectly tanned body in all of its glory. Grimmjow was too busy drying his hair to even notice that he was naked in front of his teacher. "Grimmjow!

"What?" Grimmjow exclaimed as he faced his teacher. "What's wrong?"

"Let me guess, you're excited to be here?" Byakuya angrily nodded towards the teen's sudden erection. He scoffed and threw a pair of old sweat pants at Grimmjow in disgust.

"Wait! Mr. K!" he grabbed on the raven haired beauty's wrists and whipped him around.

"Didn't I tell you-"Byakuya began to protest.

"I don't give a fuck what you told me!" Grimmjow cried. "I'm going to show you how much of a man I really am."

Before Grimmjow could kiss him, Byakuya stopped him. "I bet you don't even know how to please your lover."

"What are you talking about? I've made plenty of guys' c-"

"A real orgasm happens when both lovers are in the midst of passion. Come on. Let me teach you a lesson." the teacher winked at his student and lead him into his bedroom. The young teen was suddenly pushed down onto the plush Queen sized mattress.

"No way! I'm always on top!" he protested.

"Not this time newbie." Byakuya smirked as he finally crashed his lips onto Grimmjow's. the younger boy quickly slipped his hands underneath Byakuya's shirt, kissing back with just as much passion. The tight crew neck tee flew off the older man's body and onto the floor. Grimmjow couldn't wait much longer. His right hand dipped into the designer jeans and rubbed vigorously at his teacher's growing erection, causing him to moan softly.

Byakuya cradled Grimmjow's thighs before pushing them apart. Grimmjow clawed at his lover's pants, sending the button flying across the room, and pushed them down quickly. The older man's swollen cock sprang to life. His girth pushed into his lover's scrotum, making the young boy dip his back, creating a grinding motion.

"Ahh…yes." Grimmjow moaned, he pulled Byakuya's face close and kissed him passionately. Their tongues both wrestled for dominance as their slow sensual rocking continued. Grimmjow's moans grew louder. He had never felt anything like this before and it was amazing. Byakuya moved his lips down to Grimmjow's neck and chest, lapping gently at his nipple, before licking down the light blue happy trail on his stomach.

The teen wrapped his legs around his lover's upper back, making the tip of Byakuya's cock push against his tight pucker. With a soft cry, his body arched, pushing his teacher in deeper. The sudden feeling of being filled made the blue haired boy cry out for a moment but his bit onto his bottom lip to silence himself. He didn't want Byakuya to think he was weak.

Byakuya kissed at Grimmjow's stomach again. "It's okay, my love, scream until your heart content."

"No! I told you, I'm always on top!" In one swift moment he flipped Byakuya onto the bed, pinning the older man under his chiseled frame. He ripped the pants away from around his ankles and flung them over his shoulder.

"Slow and steady wins the race, Grimmjow." Byakuya cooed.

Grimmjow slowed down and pushed his fingers into his teacher's mouth. "Make them wet so I can stretch you."

The older man complied with his student's wishes, gently lapping and sucking at his long appendages. The teen didn't waste time. Once his fingers were wet he plunged them deep into Byakuya's hot, tight body. Byakuya arched and hissed in pleasure.

"O-oh my! Grimmjow!" he screamed in ecstasy.

A few thrusts and scissoring motions later and Byakuya was ready. Grimmjow removed his fingers and replace them with his throbbing erection. The heat and tightness over whelmed he. He could barely stand the feeling of it all. "Oh god, please Mr. K! Tell me when to move!"

"Now! Please Grimmjow! I need you!" the older man panted.

Soft mewls and whimpers caressed Grimmjow's ear. The pleasure between them increased ten fold. "A little to the right." Byakuya commanded.

The student shifted his cock and began driving himself into the tight bundle of nerves that drove Byakuya wild. The teacher moved in time with his lover's thrusts. The younger boy swallowed hard.

"This is how you should really do it!" Byakuya cried in between soft pants. Grimmjow moved even faster, making his lover's erection ride against his perfect abs. the sensation caused a tingling sensation to rush all over Grimmjow's body. He tried holding back but couldn't and neither could Byakuya.

His hot sticky fluid filled Byakuya's tight little pucker while Byakuya's sweet cream covered Grimmjow's stomach. Grimmjow collapsed onto the smaller man, panting heavily. Byakuya cradled his student, slowly stroking his hair. "Don't worry I'll wake you up for school tomorrow." he chuckled.

"Naw, I think I'm going to skip. You'll give me and A now that I've slept with ya right?" Grimmjow asked.

"Oh sweetie…no."


End file.
